


Isle of Flightless Birds

by floralrapture, tyjo_exe



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Dissociation, Homelessness, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Peterick, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Religious Delusions, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, brallon, dallon is nonbinary, he's not in contact with any of his family, joshler - Freeform, pete is an emancipated minor, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralrapture/pseuds/floralrapture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjo_exe/pseuds/tyjo_exe
Summary: It all started with a lethal mind and a night alone."911, what's your emergency?""There... There's been a suicide. Or, there will be. I-I just don't want my family to find me.""Sir? Please just talk to me for a moment. Where are you?"Tyler pauses, staring down at the knife in his hand."- You'll find me; I know you can.""Sir, wait!""I hope you have an alright night. Thank you,"Click.





	1. Prologue

"Last night when Zack came, he gave me his watch." 

A heavy silence overtakes the small office and Tyler draws a deep breath in through his nose, closing his eyes as he waits for the sound of pen gliding over paper. 

The clock's second hand ticks once, twice before that familiar sound fills the silence. He blinks open his tired brown eyes once more, immediately finding focus on the doctor's hand. 

"That was very nice of him," Dr. Hoffman starts, carefully placing her notes on the desk. She folds her hands together and rests them atop the writing pad, tilting her head ever so slightly as she looks at her patient. 

Again, the silence settles over the room and the psychiatrist's eyes remain on Tyler- which only seems to emphasize the hollow ache in his chest. So he looks away, and she frowns. 

"Tell me more, Tyler. This is the first time you've told me anything at all without extensive prying. How'd the visit go?"

His brows furrow together and his nose scrunches up. 

"—It was nice, I guess." 

"You guess?" 

"Yeah. There's not much to really say." 

The blonde woman purses her lips, not quite ready to give up on getting Tyler to talk. After a moment, she picks up her pen and scribbles something down. 

"So why'd he give you his watch? And where is it?"

Tyler shifts in his chair and parts his lips, pausing as he tried to gather his words. And finally, he does. 

"We don't have to do this, you know—" 

Doctor Hoffman quirks an eyebrow and leans back in her chair. 

"Do what, Tyler?"

"This. Everything. You don't have to pretend to care and try to get to know me or whatever." 

He taps his fingers against the arm rest of his chair, before clicking his tongue and rising up. 

"I'm tired, Doctor Hoffman. I'll see you around." 

"Tyler, wait!" 

Tyler doesn't wait. Instead, he shows himself out of the office and walks silently back to his room, effortlessly ignoring the calls of his name. No one will stop him; they don't seem to try anymore. Perhaps they were all tired, and like Tyler, didn't care to try anymore. It'd be a month today since he'd been on the unit, and he hadn't seemed to improved at all, anyways. 

Finally making it back into his room, Tyler collapses backwards onto his stiff bed and sighs. It's quiet; Chris' side of the room is empty now, with him having been discharged two days prior. Meaning that Tyler was alone with his thoughts. After a minute or two, he glances over to his make-shift night stand and reaches for the watch that rest upon it. 

It was 4:16 PM. 

It would be 3:41 AM when Tyler's eyes would snap open again, to the static whir of walkie talkies and scuffing feet.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... why are you here?" 
> 
> The sound of Josh's voice startles Tyler, almost enough for him to fling the watch across the room. Almost. Luckily, it only lands a couple of inches away from his feet on the bed. 
> 
> "Uh..." 
> 
> Tyler bites his lip, trying to make up a story quick- one that would not require him to be vulnerable and open up. 
> 
> "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," 
> 
> Tyler parts his lips, not really sure what to say. He hears the mattress shifting on the other side of the room again, and for some reason feels a bit of panic rising in his chest- he doesn't want the conversation to end. 
> 
> "— You tell me first?"

There are two security guards and one pink haired boy in between them- out of the three, none of them seem to notice that Tyler is awake, or that his eyes are trained on them. 

He squints, making a fruitless attempt to get a decent look at the perceivably new boy's face. The only light source was spilling in dimly from outside the doorframe directly behind the three, leaving shadows to consume their faces. 

"Go lay down over there. Someone will talk more about what's gonna happen with you in the morning," the one on the right whispers. 

The newcomer hesitates for a moment, before casting a gaze in what seemed to be Tyler's direction, who instantly closes his eyes and does his best to remain still. 

Silence settles into the room, only to be broken by a soft sigh, two scuffing feet, and finally the air that hisses out of the stiff hospital beds whenever they were laid on. 

Tyler counts to three in his head, before opening his eyes once more and looking to the doorframe. The two security guards have left already, leaving a minor sense of unease in his throat; he could swear he feels eyes burning into him. 

Slowly, he turns his head towards the other bed and waits, staring out into the darkness for what seemed like eternities. 

Finally, a voice cracks open the quiet. A voice that is soft, a voice that stutters with unsureness, a voice that must belong to the pink haired boy. 

"Are you... Are you awake?" 

Tyler swallows harshly and nods, forgetting that the other couldn't see him. 

His stomach is in knots and he just can't seem to find his voice. Having a new roommate was something Tyler has been dreading. It would be a complete stranger on a psychiatric unit. This stranger could be like anything- including violent. He had no idea what to expect, and found himself wishing selfishly that Chris was still here. 

Another sigh from the new guy, and then the sounds of the plastic mattress shifting. 

"— Yeah. I'm awake."

A pause. The mattress shifts again, and once more Tyler feels eyes on him.

"I'm Josh,"

"Tyler."

"It's nice to meet you,"

"Yeah. You, too." 

For a while, neither Tyler or Josh say anything else. Spare for the barely-there sounds of their breathing, the room falls back into a weighted silence. 

Time goes on and on, the silence persists, and still, Tyler is uncomfortable. He clears his throat and carefully reaches over, plucking the watch from his nightstand once more. 

When he presses the small button the the side, the miniature clock's display lights up and informs him that it is 3:51 AM. So, what felt like an hour or so of this awkward silence was really actually only ten minutes. Tyler lets a long, slow breath out through his nose. 

"So... why are you here?" 

The sound of Josh's voice startles Tyler, almost enough for him to fling the watch across the room. Almost. Luckily, it only lands a couple of inches away from his feet on the bed. 

"Uh..." 

Tyler bites his lip, trying to make up a story quick- one that would not require him to be vulnerable and open up. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," 

Tyler parts his lips, not really sure what to say. He hears the mattress shifting on the other side of the room again, and for some reason feels a bit of panic rising in his chest- he doesn't want the conversation to end. 

"— You tell me first?"

A long sigh escapes Josh- maybe he didn't really want to talk about it, either. 

"You don't have to tell me, either. If you don't want, I mean." 

"No, no- it's okay. It's just... kind of. It's not what you'd expect." 

The younger of the two sits up, retrieving his watch and placing it back on the nightstand as he listens. 

"I- well. I uh. My family- my parents are kind of homophobic and... well, I'm gay, and they really didn't want me around anymore. To be honest, I didn't wanna be around them anymore, either. So, I left home and..." 

Josh stops talking for a moment. Tyler waits patiently. 

"I left home, and couldn't find a new one. I've been living on the streets, and the cops found me sleeping under a bridge and asked me what I was doing. I told them my story and then they brought me here. I don't really know why, or what comes next but... that's why I'm here." 

"Oh... I'm sorry," 

Tyler scratches the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say. 

"That's really awful."

"Thanks... But, that's life. It can't always be sunshine and rainbows, I guess."

"When was it ever?" 

This time, Josh doesn't reply, and already, Tyler feels exposed. There was no going back now, though. 

He stretches his arms over his head and yawns, preparing to tell his 'story.' 

"I'm here because I... tried to kill myself." 

"—Oh... I'm sorry." 

Tyler can't help but shake his head and let out a small chuckle. Followed by another one– and suddenly, he's full on belly laughing. And Josh is so very confused. 

"What? Why are you laughing?" 

It takes Tyler a moment to compose himself. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks down briefly. 

"Nothing, just- 'Oh... I'm sorry.'" 

Josh doesn't get it at first- but then it hits him, and he laughs, too. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Oh! No, no- I'm sorry!"

Now they're both laughing. 

Tyler is no longer dreading his new roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, and to tyjo_exe for editing!


End file.
